


Peace and Quiet

by FuckingBeetlejuice



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Farmer Arthur, Fuck Canon, Kinda Romantic, M/M, arthur lives, hes a good cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice
Summary: Arthur is meticulous about his meatballs. (Neutral Reader)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Female Reader, Arthur Morgan/Male Reader, Arthur Morgan/Neutral Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> thats.... my first x reader fic so be nice ;)   
> Simon and Jasper are two very good boahs who guard the farm and livestock and i love them with all my heart. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

Arthur huffed behind you. 

It was the first Friday night of the month, which meant that he was cooking his legendary vegetable stew with meatballs.   
He had been puttering around the small, homely kitchen for at least two hours now, preparing the vegetables, crunching up spices and herbs for a broth, the works. The rest of the day he had spent preparing the guest house for your visitor.   
You had taken care of the other evening tasks, herding the goats and chicken back into their respective homes, closing the barn and putting Simon and Jasper outside to guard your little farm.   
When you entered the house again it was filled with the heavenly smell of the beginnings of Arthurs hearty stew. If you had told him that, he would have scolded you and told you that it was “Nothin’ special, jus’ some vegetables, broth and meat..”, but you knew better than to question the magic of this stew. 

“Arthur, honey, do you want me to get you some more herbs?”, you called out while you hang your coat next to his, brushing off a stray straw. You made a mental note to get a new dog brush the next time you and Arthur went into town.

So, that was where he huffed behind you, grabbing his own jacket.   
“Nah, I’ll go get ‘em myself, sweetheart.”, he smiled, brushing a kiss on your cheek.   
Before he closed the door behind him he turned around, smiling sheepishly.  
“Would’ya mind to start on the meatballs? I’ll be right back.”, and your lover closed the door, whistling a little tune to the dogs. 

Around ten minutes later you could hear your partner lamenting even before he entered the house, likely with a grim face. 

“Darn parasites, eatin’ up all my thyme and not even feelin’ bad about it, I’ll show ‘em..”, he muttered and threw his collected herbs on the worktop.  
Arthur dunked his hands in the cold, clear water in the bucket next to you, washing off the dirt, before taking a glance over your shoulder before he made a disapproving noise. 

You jumped when you suddenly felt him pressed against your back, his head laying on your shoulder. 

“Now, darlin’, you’re rolling ‘em all wrong.”, he murmured in your ear and put his hands around yours. 

“First, you need to squash it into a clump,”, he started explaining, his body resting against yours. You smiled at his fuss over something so small but knew that he just wanted this one dinner to be perfect. Arthur straightened your hands and began rolling the little clump between your palms, slowly but surely forming a perfect round ball.   
“Then you roll the clump until it becomes a ball. Don’ roll it too long though, or it will get sticky.”, Arthur chuckled, grabbed the ball from your hands and chucked it into the pan already standing on the stove.   
“You’re such a perfectionist, my love.”, you laughed and formed the next meatball, Arthur pulling a funny face at you. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”, the outlaw-turned-farmer smiled at you, adoration shining in his eyes. “Now hurry up, John, Abigail and Jack will be here soon!”, he added, earning himself a headbutt to the shoulder, since your hands were covered in ground meat.   
You smiled, happy and content.


End file.
